kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Toksichnyy
Height: 100 meters Weight: 51,986 metric tons Sex: Female Combat style: Ranged, Control Primary Attacks: Biting, Tentacles, Charging, Headbutt Secondary Attacks: Tentacles Choke, Tentacle Spear, Tentacle Fury Primary Weapons: Smokescreen, Acid Spray Secondary Weapons: Absorbing Bite, Clogged Pores Absorbing Bite- Toksichnyy sinks her fangs into the opponent, draining them of their health. Clogged Pores- Toksichnyy expels toxic smog from the pores that cover her body. Move Ideas By Rumors of The Wired! Toxic Rain- Toksichnyy's Rage Attack. She shoots a large ball of gunk up into the air. It detonates and acid flies everywhere. Gunk Mines- Toksichnyy can lay gunky mines on the ground. Any Kaiju to come in contact with them are hit with explosive and toxic damage. By walking into them herself Toksichnyy regains energy. Only three Gunk Mines can be out at once. Bio: In 1980’s Ukraine grisly murders were occurring. In total, 22 were killed. 9 women, 8 men, and 5 children were found horrifically disfigured. Autopsies showed that they had been abducted, tortured, and violently killed. For many months panic held the countryside in an iron grip, people stopped going out at night and traveling by oneself was a death warrant. Until one day an unnamed detective got an anonymous hint from an informant and caught the murderer red-handed. Literally. To everybody’s surprise, the culprit was a young girl, about 19 years old. After a short trial, the murderess was sentenced to death. When asked why she committed all of these terrible acts, the girl answered simply, “It was fun”. On the day of her execution the girl managed to escape and fled across the countryside. To evade capture the young murderess hid in a nuclear power plant on the outskirts of the city of Pripyat on April 26, 1986. The power plant’s name was Chernobyl. Soon after the tragic meltdown, reports were heard about a monster lurking around the power plant. Although originally dismissed as a hoax, when pictures began to surface, the authorities started to investigate. What they found was the young girl. Only this time, she was 83 meters tall and deadlier then ever before. The few survivors described the monster as having two tendril-like appendages for arms, bloated legs, hole-shaped pores on multiple parts of her body, and having a round, swollen body. Her face was strangely like a Lamprey’s and was filled with sharp teeth. She had attacked the officers by shooting a thick, acid-like substance from her maw. When some tried to escape, the monster expelled toxic gas from her many pores which killed all who inhaled it. The monster, dubbed Toksichnyy, began to attack landfills, power plants, anywhere with pollution. She would gorge herself on the noxious materials until she seemed fit to burst, then would continue destroying towns and cities as she pleased. But perhaps the most terrifying thing about Toksichnyy is her roar, which sounds uncannily like distorted laughter. This has thrown the world into even more panic. Not only is Toksichnyy a deadly menace, she is most likely sentient! Energy System: Toksichnyy regains energy over time. However, she can shoot globs of gunk out of her mouth. These land on the ground and stay there for a limited time. While your opponent is harmed by running into the "Mines", Toksichnyy gets her energy somewhat refilled by touching the gunk. Only 3 Gunk Mines (That's its official name now guys) can be on-screen at once. Ranged Combat: Toksichnyy has a wide variety of ranged attacks at her disposal. Along with the Gunk Mines (Above), Toksichnyy can fire a steady stream of thick black ooze that damages the target and might have a 15% chance of slowing their movement speed for a few seconds! Toksichnyy also has the ability to release foul smog from her multiple pores. This noxious gas can reduce the opponent's vision while occasionally poisoning it. Grappling: Toksichnyy's grappling prowess is very good. Her long tentacles allow her to tightly grasp her oppenent's body. However it is recommended that the opponent is caught off guard when you attempt to grapple, Toksichnyy can easily be outmaneuvered by faster kaiju. Melee Combat: Melee combat is easily Toksichnyy's achilles heel. While her tentacles have quite a long reach, they are slow and cumbersome. Even the more hefty kaiju can dodge her attacks if they're careful enough. Despite this, melee combat is still doable, but only if the deck is stacked against you. Weaknesses: Getting up close to Toksichnyy can throw her for a loop. She's simply not designed for close range combat. If you can prevent her from running away and restoring more energy, you can really do some damage. Toksichnyy is also slow, so she can be outmaneuvered often. Personality: Toksichnyy is the Gigan of the Kaiju Combat universe. A sadistic bully who takes pleasure in death and destruction. She is proud of her newfound power and wants everybody to fear it, although this lead Toksichnyy to take on opponents much stronger then her. But despite this overconfidence, Toksichnyy is no fool. If she feels that she cannot win a fight, Toksichnyy will flee and attempt to hide. Toksichnyy has quite the large appetite, devouring anything toxic or radioactive, as these make her stronger and fuel her energy. Smoke and fumes can also serve as a light snack. When Toksichnyy has an enemy on the ropes she will not hesitate to prolong its suffering. She wants the poor kaiju to die slowly and painfully. When this happens she prefers to get close and whip her opponent to death, forgetting about her mediocre melee abilities. This has sometimes lead to her defeat. Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Pink Kaiju Category:Female Characters Category:Trading Card Monsters Category:Mutant